Because of the risks associated with sun tanning such as sunburn, many people use self-tanning compositions as a means to either achieve a tan without exposure to the sun, obtain a deeper tan with less exposure to the sun, or to extend the natural life of their suntan. The major consumer dissatisfaction relating to self-tanning compositions relates to the unevenness of skin coloration, an effect not often seen until hours after application of the composition. This result stems from the inability to apply even amounts of the sunless tanning composition over large areas of skin.
Companies have recently added color to the finished self-tanning compositions to provide a visual aid to the user, thereby, helping to prevent uneven administration on the skin surface. These colors also provide an immediate darkening effect on the skin. Most of these colorants, however, are nitrogen-based compounds and/or contain metal oxides, e.g., Estee Lauder's Self-action Go Bronze Tinted Self-Tanner for Face. Dihydroxyacetone, the active ingredient in most self-tanning compositions, however, is highly reactive with metal oxides and many chemical compounds containing nitrogen. The present invention relates to the use of colorants in a self-tanning formulation that are not reactive with the active self-tanning agent.